Wiggly Mash-Up
Wiggly Mash-Up is The Wiggles song from the Wiggle House album. Lyrics Toot, toot, chugga chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot, toot, chugga chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon says put your hands on your knees Simon says put your hands on your hips Put your hands on your head Whoops, I didn't say Simon says This little piggy went to market This little piggy stayed home This little piggy ate roast beef This little piggy had none This little piggy cried wee, wee, wee Wee, wee all the way home I can see clearly now (I can see clear) I've got my glasses on (I've got my glasses on) I can see the leaves on the tree (leaves on the tree) With my glasses on (with my glasses on) Who's got the glasses? (We've got the glasses) We've got the glasses on (and on and on and on) Who's got the glasses? (We've got the glasses) We've got the glasses on Everybody clap Everybody sing (la, la, la, la, la) Bow to your partner (g'day, mate! G'day!) Then you turn around (yippee) Hands in the air Rock-a-bye your bear Bear's now asleep (sh! Sh! Sh!) Bear's now asleep (sh! Sh! Sh!) Wake up, Lachy Everybody's wiggling Wake up, Lachy We really need you Wake up, Lachy You're missing all the fun now Wake up, Lachy Before the day's through! Captain's magic buttons He's got half a dozen There's some singing different ways Magic buttons Push your magic button Let's see how it sings today Well, you've heard about the yellow bow (Bow, bow) It's Emma's favourite, don't you know? (Bow, bow) It's Emma's yellow bow (bow, bow) It's Emma's yellow bow (bow, bow) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up and up and up and up We're going down and down and down and down We're going up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, And then we stop Freeze Ah...whoo Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue, statue, statue, propeller Song Credits Songs in mashup *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Simon Says *This Little Piggy Went to the Market *I've Got My Glasses On! *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Wake Up, Lachy! *Captain's Magic Buttons *Emma's Yellow Bow *Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) *Do the Propeller! Trivia * Like The Boating Song, this song wasn't made into a video, either. Category:Wiggles songs Category:2014 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Songs Category:Medley songs Category:2014 songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Action Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:New Wiggles Songs